A first light-emitting device according to the prior art, as shown in FIG. 10, is so made up that a light-emitting element 810 is sealed by light-pervious resin 820 (see, e.g., JP 2007-227791 A (PTL 1)). In manufacturing process of this light-emitting device, for fulfillment of resin sealing, a phosphor material 830 and a dispersant 840 are previously contained in the light-pervious resin, the phosphor material 830 acting to absorb light derived from the light-emitting element and emit light of a different wavelength. Then, liquid-state light-pervious resin is fed to peripheries of the light-emitting element by potting process, and thereafter the light-pervious resin is cured in a state that the phosphor material is settled so as to be unevenly located more at portions closer to the light-emitting element in the light-pervious resin while the dispersant is dispersed at portions more separate from the light-emitting element than the settling portions of the phosphor material.
A second light-emitting device of the prior art, as shown in FIG. 11, is so made up that a member 920 smaller in refractive index than a light-pervious member 910 of silicone resin, fluorine-based resin or the like is filled inside (see, e.g., JP 2006-269487 A (PTL 2)). In this light-emitting device, in which a hole portion is filled with the member 920, even if the light-pervious member 910 goes to be distorted due to heat generated during operation of a light-emitting element 930, distortions of the light-pervious member 910 can be effectively suppressed by the member 920. Further, in this light-emitting device, by the use of the member 920 that is smaller in refractive index than the light-pervious member 910, when light is outputted from the light-pervious member 910 to the hole portion, the light undergoes larger refraction at an inner surface of the hole portion, so that the light is expanded to an upward wider range. Thus, emission intensity at an upper surface of the light-pervious member 910 positioned immediately above the light-emitting element 930 is prevented from becoming higher as compared with its peripheries, and occurrence of unevenness in emission intensity is prevented.
In the first light-emitting device of the prior art, since the dispersant is dispersed evenly in the whole package (inside), performing luminous-intensity distribution control to obtain wider directional angles is hard to do. Further in the prior-art first light-emitting device, a problem that a place above the LED chip is inevitably brighter is not solved.
Also, in the second light-emitting device of the prior art, which involves a need for providing a hole portion, dimensional control for the hole portion is hard to fulfill. Besides, in the second prior-art light-emitting device, there are problems such as a difficulty in manufacturing process for forming a hole on a surface of a resin within a minute package, and a high possibility that cracks may occur to the resin during the formation of the hole portion. The second prior-art light-emitting device has a difficulty in its manufacturing process.